What if it isn't what you think
by ilreta1
Summary: what if every thing in the labyrinth isn't so nice and fluffy, what if there are things that could kill you?


{disclamer: i don't own Labyrinth, this is just a work a fan writing}

Walking home with Trysta at my side, I was letting my mind wander. I had my hand buried in my wolfs tuft as she lead us home in the late day. I'm not blind but when I let my mind wander I might as well be a zombie.  
I had just walked in on my little brother, Kaden, doing it with my best friend. Talk about a big surprise. I had no clue that they even liked each other. The worst part is because our house is so small I have to share a room with him.  
Trysta whines, snapping me out of my daze. "Sorry girl." I let go of her fur, reached up to the door and opened it. We went in and up to the attic, where the three of us slept. I changed out of my work clothes and into skull leggings, black tripp skirt and a strapless purple and black striped halter top. I sat down on my Ryuk themed bad and grabbed my black pirate boots, putting them on.  
Getting up, I walked over to my desk and picked up my 'Labyrinth' book and leaned against the back of my desk chair. I looked into my mirror and absently asked my reflection "I wonder if the goblins would take my brother away?"  
I looked behind me to my baby girl and she was laying on my bed. I smiled at her and turned back to my mirror. It had fogged over and the word 'yes' was written in the middle of it.  
"Wow..." I whisper.  
At that moment the door to the room began to open and the mirror flashed back to normal. Kaden walked in and looked at me in the mirror. I glared back at him. "Sis, I should have told you I was dating your BF..." he started.  
"I wish that you were never born!" I shout, turning on him.  
"Why are you so mad!?" he shot back.  
"Because she is my best friend and you are my twin. She is like a sister to me!" I growled. Trysta whimpered and layed flat on the bed.  
"Well she just might end up being your sister after all." He responded.  
"What!?...No!..." I shook my head and fell to the floor. I clamped my eyes shut, covered my ears and buried my face in my legs. ~No! My brother can't marry my girlfriend! Did-didn't Kimmy tell Kaden?!~ I started to scream.  
Our parents were almost never home so only my wolf and my brother would hear me. "Tiren, stop! You are hurting yourself!" He said, trying to pull my hands away as I tried clawing my ears off.  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right NOW!" I scream as he starts to pull my hand away from my bleeding ears.  
"What!? AHHHH! Let go of me!" I look up to see goblins dragging my brother away. I stare in disbelief as he looks at me in fear and then reaches out for me. "Sister! Help!" he cries out.I hesitate.  
Then as I start to reach for him, a sudden sparkly fabric appears in my view. I look up to see the Goblin King. "Forget about the boy." He says. Taking my outstretched hand he pulled me to my feet. He keeps a hold of my hand and stroked my cheek. He then noticed my bleeding ears. "What were you doing?" He looked at my hand that he held. "Why?"  
I looked away, my throat sore. Trysta comes over to my side and licks my limp hand and whimpers.  
He pulls out a crystal out of nowhere and holds it before my face. I look into the crystal and see myself staring back. I then turn my attention to the man before me. "Take this. It holds all of your dreams. Take it and forget about the boy." he says.  
"But..." I look back down at the pup and she whimpers, ears back and looking between me and my brothers side of the room. "I...I can't...my brother is all I have besides Trysta and Kimmy..." I shake my head and look up at Jareth. "I want my brother back."  
"What is said, is said. Take the crystal and forget about him."  
"No!" I ripped my hand out of his. "I want my brother back." I growl at him.  
"Then you know where to find him." He says coolly. Waving his hand, we appeared in his realm.  
"I will get him back." I say determindly.  
"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the laybyrinth. Just forget him and join me." He whispers the last half in my ear as he walks up behind me. Pulling me into his chest he licks my wounded right ear. "Just say you will forget him and I can give you everything you ever wanted."  
"I can't. I must help him. He would do the same for me."  
"What a pity then." He whispers then vanishes.  
I touch the spot behind my right ear. It had stopped bleeding. They both had, but that one hurt less."I need to change my favorite characters from Death Note and Yu-Gi-Oh." I say as I pull the crystal from my skirt pocket. I look at it and then slip it back into my pocket. Walking down the hill up to the wall. I walked up to a goblin spraying fairies. "Hey can you help me?" I ask him.  
"Maybe." He says and sprays another thing.  
"Okay. How do I get into the Labyrinth?"  
"Through there." He points to a door that wasn't there a moment ago.  
"Thanks." I walk into the door and glance left and right. Shrugging I started off to the left.  
"Fine, not even waiting for me to ask!" the little guy says then shuts the door behind him.  
I keep walking, letting my hand trail the right side of the path. Still dazed from the event and finally having a moment to let my mind process I let my mind remember how scared my brothers face had looked when I hadn't reacted when he held his hand out for help. "I'm sorry Kaden." I whisper out loud.  
"Sorry for what dear?" A voice asks.  
"Who- who is there?!" I look around.  
"Down here sweety." It says. I look down to see a small snake.  
"Cute." I say, squatting down in front of it.  
"What were you apologizing for?" the small thing asks again.  
"I wished the goblins would take my brother away and when he asked for help I didn't move to help him fast enough." I tell her.  
"How sad. How old is he?"  
"He was, is my twin brother. We're sixteen." I let her know.  
"Odd. Jareth doesn't take anything older than a toddler. I wonder what he is up to." She comments.  
"Do you know how to get to the castle?" I aske the purple snake.  
"No, but if you let me come along I will help you get out of here." she says.  
"I want to get to the center not out of the labyrinth." I stand up, place my hand on the wall and fall to the right. "What the-!" I shoot to my feet and look around. I was on a new path. I start to the left. I take a few steps then decide to go right.  
"Don't go that way!" the pesky snake shouts."  
"Why?"  
"It leads to certain doom."  
"Good. I like doom." I shout and keep going right.

Jareths POV

I sit in my throne room looking down at the boy passed out at my feet. "I should not have decided to take a teenage boy." I grumble as I kick the hand off of my boot. I had just knocked the kid out after he had attacked me, asking where his sister was. "What is going on with my girl?" I mutter as I summon a crystal ball.  
I watch her walk closer to the castle. "What is going on? Is everyone asleep? She should not be this close to the castle just from a few hours. How did she get this far?" I watch the view go to her talking to Mimfia and her saying 'good. I like doom.'  
"Is that so? Well let me set something up for you, my girl." I say, dismiss the crystal and flash over to Mimfia. "You." I say.  
The snake transforms to a beautiful girl. Her long flowing black hair settled around her kneeling form. Her strapless short dress hugged her formed body. With her mismatched wings, bat on her right, feathered on left, she looked up at me. "My lord, what does thou wish of me?" She asks.  
"Why is that girl getting closer to the castle and you not trying to stop her?" I growl.  
She cringes at my mood. "S-sorry my lord. She said she liked doom so I thought that things might happen to stop her deeper in." Her wings press closet to her perfect body.  
I looked her form over. "Take her form." I order her. Mamfia took Tirens form, still kneeling. She had on the proper clothes as well. I felt my body react. "Rise." I oder. She obeys. I walk around the girl and examine her closely. I hook my finger under her fishnet at the collar and then I slice it down to the fabric of the second shirt. I let the cut part snap back and do the same to the short sleeves of the fishnet.  
"Remove the boots." I order. She sits down on the ground and starts to remove the boots. I look down at her and notice how short the skirt was as the only thing blocking my view were the leggings.  
My body reacted again. I watched as she set the boots down and they change back to her high strapped sandals. She then starts to stand. "Stay down." She stays in her part sitting part kneeling position "Sit with your knees up and hands resting behind you." She obeys.  
I kneel down and grab the ankle of the right leg and slice up to the top of her mid thigh and then repeat for the left. Ignoring my pain, I push the skirt back and cut the leggings on up.  
Tossing the destroyed cloth aside, they vanish as I let them fall. I saw only her skirt covered her hip. "Stand." I tell her, not moving.  
She stands, only inches from me. I rise, not taking a step and straightened her skirt. I looked over the tattered fishnet shirt. "Remove the trashed shirt. She nods and pulls the thing out from between her flesh and the strapless top and drops it to the ground. It vanished as it landed by the shoes.  
I walked over around her and looked her over. Now all she had on were the short strapless shirt and short skirt. I push her back against the wall, not being able to stand the pain anymore. I pushed my tights down just enough. Lifting her right leg, I went to business. Mamfia keeps Tiren's form the whole time. She even used her voice as she cries out. Once finished I right myself and look at Mamfia, she returned to her form.  
"Go and make sure she doesn't make it to the castle." I order her and return to the castle.  
I sat on my throne and look to the boy. He had regained consciousness and sat with his back against the left side of my seat. "Where did you go?" he growls at me.  
"To take care of some business." I say.  
"Can you tell me anything about my sister?" he asks.  
"She is making good ground for just starting. I lull him. Just then I got an idea. "What would you trade to have all your dreams in your hands?"  
He looked up at me. "What do you mean?"  
"Is there anything you would trade for all your dreams? Anything you would trade for them?" I summon a crystal and roll it over my hand and his eyes watch it.  
Mesmorized he says "I would give anything to have my dreams." I grin and continue to roll the crystal over my hand before his eyes.

Tirens POV

I walk down another path looking around and not seeing anything. I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled the crystal out. "What can you do for me?" I ask as I look into the shiny thing.  
Suddenly the view changed to show Jareth talking to my brother. Kaden was caught in a daze watching the crystal. "Would you trade someone close to you for this?" Jareth asks.  
"Someone close to me?" my hypnotized brother asks. "I only have two people close to me."  
"Would you give up one of them for all your dreams?" Jareth asks.  
Eyes not leaving the moving ball Kaden says "Depends on which one of my girls."  
"Would you give up your sister for all your dreams?" Jareth continues.  
"Kaden, no, don't fall for his tricks." I whisper into the crystals vision.  
My twin pauses and then reaches out for the tantalizing thing in the Goblin Kings hand. "Yes. I will." He whispers.  
"And could you forget about her?" the Goblin King asks, pulling the crystal just out of his reach.  
"Yes." My brother said as he held his hand out for the ball of dreams.  
"Forever?" Jareth asked.  
My twin nodded. "Yes." His eyes never leaving the item in the hand before his eyes. Jareth grinned and handed my brother his dreams. Kaden took them and vanished.  
"Why?" I ask, as my crystal shatters. I fall to my knees and look at the shards on the ground. I reach my hand out to try to scrape the sharp pieces up. I yank my hands back after slicing them open. I look at my bleeding hands, stunned by what I just watched.  
Just then a shadow is cast over me. I didn't look up but looked at a set of tan feet with sandals. "Time to die girl." The person says.  
The next thing I feel is a splitting pain go across my whole throat. I touch my hands to my neck then look at them. They were covered in more blood than the cuts on my hands could produce yet. Then I fall forwards as blackness takes me.

Mamfias POV

I watch as the girl falls to the ground as her blood seeps from her body. "That's one way to keep her from my lover. Even if he did make me take her form , it was still me." I whisper as I savor the taste of her blood on my tongue. I return to Jareth in his throne room.

~the End~


End file.
